


A Little Lesson

by normski_reedenstein



Category: Misha Collins- Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this could have been better, honestly. Sorry.</p></blockquote>





	A Little Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialangel/gifts).



Misha sat at his desk focusing intently on his script, his fingers bouncing a pen against his teeth. The new episode of Supernatural was to begin shooting early the next morning and he wanted to make sure he had his lines down and ready. He knew though, like every other shoot, once he got around Jensen and Jared, his memory of half his lines would go right out the window. 

"Daddy?" 

Misha instantly perked up at the female voice calling from somewhere in his home. 

"In the office, kitten," he called back. 

When a young woman peeked her head into the office door, she smiled sweetly. "Hi, Daddy." 

"What's up, kitten? You okay?" 

"I'm okay. I just miss you is all. I'm bored sitting all by myself watching tv. There's nothing good on." Misha set his pen down and leaned his elbows on the desk. He opened his mouth to speak when she cut him off. "I know you're busy but...I just wanted to be with you." 

The innocent look on her face was enough to take him out of his script study. He had been in his office for a few hours now and he had to admit he was going a little crazy by himself as well. Aside from the fact that he was reading, he hadn't really seen much of his girl the whole weekend.  

"Come here, kitten. Sit with me," Misha said, pushing himself away from the desk. He noticed for a second that she looked a little different. Something seemed... not off, but different.  

She happily bounded over to Misha and sat in his lap. Her hair was more mussed than usual but he thought perhaps she had taken a nap while he was gone. When he smelled her body wash though, he figured maybe she took a shower. That would explain the fading flush of her cheeks. But even _that_ was different. 

She hugged her arms around his neck and kissed his scruffy cheek. 

"What do you want to do, baby? You've got me to yourself now." 

"I can think of a few things..." she said, wiggling her hips against his crotch to create the desired effect. The shorts she wore left little to the imagination and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra under her t-shirt outlined her perky breasts in a way that made Misha instantly hard. 

Smiling, Misha looked at her closely, trying hard to figure out why she looked different...then it struck him. 

"Kitten?" he asked, trailing his hand between her legs. 

"Yes, Daddy?" 

"Did you get off without me?" 

Her eyes widened for the smallest nth of a second before she recovered with a smile. 

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" 

Misha stood and placed her on his desk. Leaning with his palms on the surface, he got inches away from her pink face.  

"I'm going to ask again and I want you to answer honestly; did you come without my permission?" He watched her look away, confirming his thoughts. "You know what needs to happen now, Kitten." 

"Daddy," she started.  

"I want you to go to the bedroom and strip completely naked. Then, go to my dresser, get one plug and one vibrator. You're going to put the plug in and wait for me. If you so much as have another orgasm in the time you're alone, I'll add to your punishment. Now, go." 

He watched her slide off the desk and speed walk out of the office before he sighed. Just thinking of what he was about to do had him aching. As much as he wanted to take his cock in his hand and jerk off until he felt better, he held the same rules for himself that he did for his little girl when it came to the appropriate times to find relief.  

Instead, he sat back down and picked up his phone. Opening a stopwatch app, he put in 10:00:00 before pressing start and watching the numbers decrease. 

*** 

Misha slowly approached the doorway of his bedroom and looked in to see her bent over the bed with a purple plug visible between her cheeks. The erection he fought so hard to get rid of was now back with a vengeance. 

"Good job following instructions, Kitten," he said as he walked over to her and splayed his fingers over her ass. 

"Thank you, Daddy," she replied in a small voice.  

"Lay on the bed, face me." He watched her climb up on her knees and roll onto her back. "Good girl. Now," he picked up the vibrator she chose; A thick pink one with ridges on the sides. "I'm going to make you come on this toy and I won't stop until I think you've had enough. You will thank me after each orgasm you have. Understand?" 

"Yes, Daddy." 

"If you forget, we start over. You do understand this is a punishment, right?" 

"Yes, Daddy." 

"What is it a punishment for?" 

"For touching myself and having an orgasm without your permission." 

Misha smirked. "Good girl. Let's begin." 

He nudged her knees apart and pushed her legs up at an angle. Sliding his thumb over the power switch, the vibrator buzzed to life. Looking at her spread open before him he could clearly see how wet she was and he could feel himself throbbing in his boxers at the sight. He wasted no time pressing the tip against her clit and watching how she responded. 

"Why did you do it, baby girl?" 

She was quiet for a second before she answered, "I don't know." 

"Hmm...that's not a very sufficient answer, honey." 

Misha slipped the toy past her slit and was met with a half concealed moan as she bucked her hips. Thrusting the tip in her slick entrance nearly made him weak in the knees as he imagined it was his cock bringing her sweet torture instead of a silicone one. He knew his girl and it was only a matter of time before the feeling of being filled would push her over the cliff. But not before she confessed.  

 "Why did you do it?" he asked in a more Stern voice. 

He turned up the intensity up and watched her whimper, her teeth latching onto her bottom lip. Misha reached down to paw at his erection, his powder blue eyes turning a dangerously dark shade. 

"Fuck, Daddy. I don't know!"  

Another inch deeper and she couldn't stop herself from writhing wildly on the bed, cursing and moaning aloud.

"I think you do," Misha said in a sing song voice. "This won't be so bad if you confess, Kitten." 

Climbing on the bed and pushing her knees to her chest, she was totally and completely open to him as he thrusted the toy deeper, fucking her mercilessly. He grinded his hips against the plug situated between her cheeks driving her to near insanity.  

"Daddy, please!" she begged. 

She was building and fast. Misha was desperate to bury himself inside her but he willed himself to hold out. The end result, no matter how far away, would be worth it.

"Tell me why you did something that you _knew_ would result in punishment." 

She gasped and choked out a moan that was music to Misha's ears and he mentally begged for her to give him a reason.  

"Okay!" she cried. Misha switched the intensity to a lower level and slowed the movements of his hand, bringing her down. "I made a bad decision and I did it because I knew it would be the only way you would pay attention to me," she labored her truth through heavy breaths. 

Stopping completely, Misha looked at her in confusion.  

"Baby, what do you mean? I always pay attention to you." 

"Not this weekend. We barely saw each other since you were so busy. I just wanted you to be with me for more than five minutes, I was willing to do anything. I'm sorry, Daddy. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't getting attention, Kitten. You know you could have come and talked to me instead of doing something like this. I don't want to punish you if it's not truly deserved."

"I'm sorry. I really am, Daddy."

Misha leaned forward and kissed her    sweetly.  

"Next time, you come talk to me. Don't do something so rash just to get my attention. If you had done that, I would've been fucking you on my desk by now," he said with a mischievous grin.  

She laughed. "You make it sound so simple. Now what do we do?" 

Misha switched off the vibrator and and put it on the bed before settling over her. 

"Well, I think I still owe you an orgasm. And judging by how hard I am, you owe me one too unless I have to suffer blue balls for the night." 

"Poor Daddy. I can take care of that for you," she said seductively, reaching between her legs to grip his shaft through his sweats and boxers. 

Misha smacked her ass playfully, making sure he hit her plug. She squealed happily before giggling.  

"Get ready for me, Kitten," he said before slipping out of his clothes.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this could have been better, honestly. Sorry.


End file.
